


Side By Side

by themakebelievemisfit



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gang Violence, Implied Sexual Abuse, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themakebelievemisfit/pseuds/themakebelievemisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for thfrustration tumblr - Tom is in a long-term relationship, and everything is great. The two of them go out for a night on the town, and on the way back, his partner is attacked. Tom steps in, but he's the one stabbed/shot/etc. Tom eventually dies in the arms of his lover. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

> Contains multiple uses of profanity; implied sexual abuse; violence and major character death.

I had never felt more secure in my entire life. It had been three years since I had been in contact with any of the people I used to associate with. Tom had practically rescued me from the grasps of a violent gang; known for violence and drug abuse I suffered regular abuse if I refused to follow an order from a member who saw themselves as ‘superior’ to me. It was by far the darkest eighteen months of my life. But one day while working behind the bar at a local pub a handsome stranger noticed my bruised cheekbone and scarred eyebrow. After my shift ended we spent hours talking and drinking together, and I ended up telling him everything. I was shocked when he didn’t run away from me there and then, but instead he took me with him, and I never looked back.

That was three years ago, and now we walked down the street, hand in hand back to his flat. It was well past midnight; but having been out for dinner to celebrate the last three years we decided to walk a little slower than usual, to savour the moment for want of a better phrase. As we approached the pub where we had first met we noticed three hooded figures. Tom gripped my hand a little tighter, neither of us were particularly scared, but knowing what I had been through a few years prior he knew it would reassure me. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” One of the figures chuckled. My heart stopped and I suddenly felt like I was going to pass out. I would recognise that voice anywhere. I stopped walking in the middle of the pavement, unable to move any further.

“Darling, darling is everything alright?” I could hear the worry in Tom’s voice, he knew what was going through my mind at that point. I tilted my head up to look at him, but he was staring straight ahead. When I turned back to look at the three men, I noticed that they had halved the distance between us. I felt my pulse begin to race. I felt Tom pull me sideways as he pulled me closer towards him, the hand holding mine now protectively round my waist as I tried to stop myself from screaming.

“If it isn’t the little slut that ran away,” he spat, “running ‘round town with some posh twat. All you were ever good for was a quick fuck. What is it they always say? A leopard never changes it’s spots? I think that applies here, don’t you, Joe?”

“Definitely mate,” Joe chimed, “maybe we could take her off your hands for you, so to speak,” he directed the latter half of his statement towards Tom. With another reassuring squeeze he straightened up a little and cleared his throat.

“I would much rather you didn’t, in fact I would appreciate it greatly if you could allow us to continue walking and leave us alone,” he began, but before he could continue the third man spoke up.

“Oh just shut up old man, we ain’t interested in you, we just wanted a word with our Lucy over here. It’s been an awfully long time since we’ve seen you, hasn’t it sweetie?” he sneered, a menacing smirk spreading across his shadowy face.

“A word, eh?” Tom questioned, “Well go on then, say it, whatever you have to say to her, say it now while you’ve got the chance.”

“Tom, don’t let’s just go home,” I pleaded, “Please,” I finally managed to spit out a few words against the terror taking over my body. I gathered up enough courage to look one of the men directly in the eye. Craig, the largest and most violent of the three men took a step forward, as he did so did Tom. His grip moved from my waist back to my hand, tighter than before. By this point I was sure that Tom was aware of exactly who these men were, and how they knew me. The three most senior ‘members’ of the group who made my life a hell on Earth; Craig Daniels, Joe Smith and Liam Jones. Liam had, at one point, been my boyfriend. It was him that persuaded me to join, but it wasn’t really like that, it never was. He just got me to befriend the others. I later learnt that Craig had orchestrated everything; and that it was his plan to use me for certain ‘criminal activities’ from the first time we met.

“Oh honey you’re not going anywhere, not now, not ever. Face it, you’re a stupid little whore good for nothing but a quick fuck. You know that, I know that, and lover boy over here probably knows that too,” Craig condescended, anger and hatred filling his eyes. He opened his mouth to continue, but before the words could form Tom had closed the space between them and had his hand wrapped tightly around Craig’s throat.

“IF YOU DARE INSULT LUCY AGAIN, IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HER I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU. I DON’T GIVE A DAMN IF I SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE IN A PRISON CELL FOR IT. I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!” He roared, he didn’t however, notice Liam and Joe creep towards me, and neither did I; not until they almost had a hand around each of my arms.

“TOM!” I screamed, my heart feeling like it was going to burst out of my chest. Letting go of Craig’s neck and dropping him to the floor, he ran over to me, a right hook for Joe and a powerful uppercut to Liam’s chin. He wrapped his body around mine. That was when I heard it. Two gunshots. Tom went stiff; his eyes went wide. He looked at me, tears and pain and love filling his emerald green eyes.

“I love you, darling Lucy. I love you,” he whispered. He collapsed to the floor, I followed, maintaining my hold around his limp body. I put one hand on the ground next to his shoulder, one on the side of his face; as I knelt next to him I felt a sticky liquid pool around my knees. Blood. More precisely, Tom’s blood. With all of his remaining energy he placed a hand delicately on my cheek, “Don’t ever be afraid, you are amazing Lucy Greene, and I love you, more than anything,” and with that, his hand fell from my face and he closed his eyes, his chest ceased to rise and he was gone. I screamed louder than I ever thought was possible, leaning over his body and holding him in the hope that maybe, just maybe he would open his eyes again. I don’t know how much time passed, but I eventually sat up again, completely unaware of my surroundings, I glanced down at myself and found my lilac dress was drenched in blood, my hands having turned a deep crimson. I could cry no more tears, I looked up, hoping to catch a passer by to call for help. I was met with an all too familiar pair of eyes, and the barrel of a gun. Another shot rang out. I shuddered against the impact to my chest and dropped to the ground, next to Tom’s bloodied, cold body. I closed my eyes and drew a final breath.

My name is Lucy Emilia Greene, and this is the story of how I died.


End file.
